yenisehirfandomcom_tr-20200213-history
Estonya
| kraliyet_marşı = | diğer_sembol_adı = | diğer_sembol_resmi = | harita_resmi = EU-Estonia.svg | harita_açıklaması = | harita2_resmi = Estonya harita.png | harita2_açıklaması = Estonya | başkent = Tallinn | latd= 59 | latm= 25 | latNS = N | longd= 24 | longm= 45 | longEW = E | en_büyük_şehir = Başkent | en_büyük_yerleşim = | en_büyük_yerleşim_tipi = | resmî_diller = Estonca | bölgesel_diller = | dil_tipi = | diller = | etnik_gruplar = 68.7 % Eston 25.6 % Rus 5.7 % diğer | etnik_grup_yılı = | milliyet = Eston | yönetim_biçimi = Parlamenter Cumhuriyet | yönetici_unvanı1 = Cumhurbaşkanı | yönetici_adı1 = Toomas Hendrik Ilves | yönetici_unvanı2 = Başbakan | yönetici_adı2 = Andrus Ansip | yönetici_unvanı3 = Parlamento Başkanı | yönetici_adı3 = Ene Ergma | yönetici_unvanı4 = Hükümet (Mevcut Koalisyon) | yönetici_adı4 = (RE, IRL) | yönetici_unvanı5 = | yönetici_adı5 = | olay1 = | olay1_tarihi = | olay2 = | olay2_tarihi = | olay3 = | olay3_tarihi = | olay4 = Otonom olması | olay4_tarihi = 12 Nisan 1917 | olay5 = Bağımsızlık Bildirgesi | olay5_tarihi = 24 Şubat 1918 2 Şubat 1920 | olay6 = Sovyet Hakimiyeti | olay6_tarihi = 1940–1941 | olay7 = Nazi Hakimiyeti | olay7_tarihi = 1941–1944 | olay8 = Sovyet Hakimiyeti | olay8_tarihi = 1944–1991 | olay9 = Bağımsızlık | olay9_tarihi = 20 Ağustos 1991 | yüzölçümü_sırası = 132. | yüzölçümü = | yüzölçümü_milkare = | yüzölçümü_dipnotu = | su_yüzdesi = 4.45% | yüzölçümü2 = | yüzölçümü2_açıklaması = | FR_dipnot2 = | FR_IGN_yüzölçümü = | FR_IGN_yüzölçümü_milkare = | FR_IGN_yüzölçümü_sırası = | FR_dipnot3 = | kadastro_yüzölçümü = | kadastro_yüzölçümü_milkare = | kadastro_yüzölçümü_sırası = | tahmini_nüfus = 1,340,415 | tahmini_nüfus_sırası = 151. | tahmini_nüfus_tarihi = 2009 | sayım_nüfusu = 1,370,052 | sayım_nüfusu_sırası = | sayım_nüfusu_tarihi = 2000 | FR_dipnot = | FR_tahmini_toplam_nüfus_tarihi = | FR_tahmini_toplam_nüfus = | FR_tahmini_toplam_nüfus_sırası = | FR_metropol_nüfusu = | FR_metropol_nüfusu_sırası = | FR_dipnot5 = | nüfus_yoğunluğu = | nüfus_yoğunluğu_milkare = | nüfus_yoğunluğu_sırası = 173. | nüfus_yoğunluğu_dipnotu = | GSYİH_SAGP = $27.612 milyar | GSYİH_SAGP_sırası = 104th | GSYİH_SAGP_yılı = 2008 | kişi_başına_düşen_GSYİH_SAGP = $20,560 | kişi_başına_düşen_GSYİH_SAGP_sırası = 42. | GSYİH_düşük = $23.545 milyar | GSYİH_düşük_sırası = 93. | GSYİH_düşük_yılı = 2008 | kişi_başına_düşen_GSYİH_düşük = $17,532 | kişi_başına_düşen_GSYİH_düşük_sırası = 41. | Gini = 34 | Gini_sırası = | Gini_yılı = 2005 | Gini_kategorisi = medium | İGE = 0.883 | İGE_sırası = 40. | İGE_sırası = 2007 | İGE_kategorisi = high | para_birimi = Euro (€) | para_birimi_kodu = EUR | zaman_dilimi = EET | utc = +2 | yaz_zaman_dilimi = EEST | yaz_utc = +3 | takvim = | trafik_akışı = sağ | cctld = .ee | ISO_3166_kodu = | telefon_kodu = 372 | harita3_resmi = | harita3_açıklaması = | dipnotlar = | dipnot1 = | dipnot2 = | dipnot3 = | dipnot4 = | dipnot5 = | dipnot6 = | dipnot7 = }} Estonya Cumhuriyeti, Kuzey Avrupa'da bulunan bir Baltık devletidir. Batısında ve kuzeyinde Finlandiya Körfezi, doğusunda Rusya Federasyonu ve güneyinde ise Letonya Cumhuriyeti ile sınırları vardır. Başkenti Tallinn'dir. Tarihi Estonlar, binlerce yıl önce Uralların ötesinden bulundukları bölgeye göç etmişlerdir. Konuştukları dil Ural Altay Dil Ailesi'nin Fin-Ugor dilleri grubundandır. Finliler ve Macarlarla tarihi yakınlıkları vardır. 200px|left|thumb|Estonya, 1573-1578 Estonya 1227'de Almanlar'ın Kılıç Kardeşliği ve Danimarkalılar tarafından fethedilmesiyle Hristiyanlaştılmıştır. Estonya; tarihin değişik dönemlerinde Danimarka, İsveç, Polonya ve Rusya egemenliği altına girmiştir. Estonya kelimesinin bölgenin Baltık denizinin doğusu olması nedeniyle doğuda yaşayanlar manasında Eastern'den türediği söylenir. Altı yüzyıl önce Baltık denizi kıyısındaki limanları geliştirmişlerdir. Ekim Devrimi'nde Çarlık Rusyası'nın devrilmesiyle Estonya, 24 Şubat 1918'de bağımsızlığını ilân etmiştir. Haziran 1940 tarihinde Estonya Sovyetler Birliği'ne katılmıştır. 1941-1944 arası Nazi işgali dışında 1991'e kadar Sovyet egemenliğinde kalan bir ülkedir. Sovyetler Birliği'nin en zengin cumhuriyetlerinden biriydi. Ülkedeki Sovyet yönetiminin işgal mi yoksa Nazi Almanyası'na karşı Estonya'nın kendi rızası ile birliğe katıldığı bir karar mı olduğu konusunda farklı görüşler bulunmaktadır. Sovyetler Birliği'nden ilk ayrılan ülkedir. 20 Ağustos 1991 tarihinde, Sovyetler Birliği'nin çökmesi ile birlikte, Şarkı Devrimi ile bağımsızlığını tekrar ilân etmiştir. 20 Ağustos Estonya'nın ulusal bayramı olarak kabul edilmektedir. 31 Ağustos 1994'te Rus askerlerinin ülkeden çekilmesi ile, Estonya Batı Avrupa ve diğer bölgelerdeki ülkelerle ilişkilerini bağımsız olarak yönetme hakkını almıştır. Ülke, 29 Mart 2004'te NATO'ya, 1 Mayıs 2004 tarihinde ise Avrupa Birliği'ne katılmıştır. Siyasî Yapısı Estonya parlamenter yapıya sahip temsilî demokrasinin uygulandığı bir cumhuriyettir. Çok partili siyasi sistemin bulunduğu ülkede hükümetin başında başbakan bulunur. Estonya’da politik kültür kendini koruyarak, değişmeden devam eder. Siyasi güç uzun süreden beri siyasette olan birkaç parti arasında paylaşılır. Bu durum diğer Kuzeybatı Avrupa ülkeleri için de benzer niteliktedir. Parlamento Estonya’da yasama yetkisine Estonya Parlamentosu (Estonca: Riigikogu) sahiptir. Parlamento üyeleri 4 yıllık süre için seçilir. Estonya, temsili demokrasinin uygulandığı parlamenter bir cumhuriyettir. Estonya siyasi sistemi 1992 yılında tasarlanan anayasal metine uygun olarak işler. Estonya Parlamentosu’nda 101 milletvekili bulunur. Milletvekilleri hükümeti devletin yönetiminde esas olarak etkiler. Parlamento aynı zamanda devlet bütçesini, vergileri, devletin gelir ve giderlerini belirleyen mekanizmadır. Bölgeleri |left|thumb|190px|Estonya İdarî Bölümleri |left|thumb|190px|Başkent Tallinn ve bulunduğu bölge Estonya 15 ayrı yönetim birimine bölünmüştür. Bu bölgeler iktisadî ve coğrafî yapılarına göre birbirinden ayrılmıştır. Bu bölgeler, (maakonnad), eyalet değil de, ayrı yönetim birimleri olarak değerlendirilmelidirler. * Harju (Estonca: Harjumaa) * Hiiu (Estonca: Hiiumaa) * Ida-Viru (Estonca: Ida-Virumaa) * Järva (Estonca: Järvamaa) * Jõgeva (Estonca: Jõgevamaa) * Lääne (Estonca: Läänemaa) * Lääne-Viru (Estonca: Lääne-Virumaa) * Pärnu (Estonca: Pärnumaa) * Põlva (Estonca: Põlvamaa) * Rapla (Estonca: Raplamaa) * Saare (Estonca: Saaremaa) * Tartu (Estonca: Tartumaa) * Valga (Estonca: Valgamaa) * Viljandi (Estonca: Viljandimaa) * Võru (Estonca: Võrumaa) Coğrafya Estonya 57,3 enlem ve 59,5 boylamları arasında yer alır. Estonya Baltık Denizi'nın doğu kıyılarında, rakımı 50 metre olan bir alandadır. thumb|left|260px|Estonya, 1920-1940 Çoğunluğu kireç taşı ile kaplı ülkenin %47'sı ormanlardan oluşur. Estonya doğal kaynaklardan yoksun olan bir ülkedir. Estonya çoğunluğu çok küçük olan 1.400 göle sahiptir. Bulardan en büyüğü 3.555 km² olan Peipsi Gölü'dür. Denize, çoğunlukla bataklık olan, 3.794 kilometre kıyısı vardır. Ülkede 1.500'e yakın ada vardır ve bunlardan Saaremaa ve Hiiumaa en büyük olanlarıdır. En yüksek noktası, ülkenin güneydoğu bölgesinde bulunan 318 metre yüksekliğindeki Suur Munamägi tepesidir. Ekonomi Bir Avrupa Birliği üyesi olarak Estonya, dünyanın en büyük ekonomik bölgelerinden biri üzerinde yer almaktadır. 1999 yılı, 1998 Rusya Ekonomik Krizi etkisiyle, 1991'de bağımsızlığını ilan ettiğinden beri Estonya'nın geçirdiği en ağır ekonomik kriz dönemidir. Estonya Kasım 1999'ya Dünya Ticaret Örgütü'ne üye olmuştur ve bu dönemde Avrupa Birliği ile müzakerelere başlamıştır. Estonya'da enerji üretimi ve dağıtımı, telekomünikasyon, demiryolları ve diğer kamu kuruluşlarının özelleştirilmesi halen devam etmektedir. Estonya 2002 yılında Avrupa Birliği ile yaptığı müzakereleri tamamlamış ve birliğe üye olmuştur. Bu dönemde, Estonya, birliğin genişleme sürecinde, yeni üye ülkeler arasında ekonomisi Güney Kıbrıs Rum Yönetimi'nden sonra en güçlü olan ülkedir. Estonya ekonomisi hızla gelişen, birçok Finlandiya menşeli firmanın yatırım yaptığı bir yapıdadır. Estonya ekonomisi özellikle Bilişim Teknolojisi alanında güçlüdür. Kişi başına düşen gayri sarfi milli hasılası 12.300 Amerikan Doları ile Baltık Ülkeleri arasında en yüksek olanıdır. 2000 yılı itibariyle milli geliri 20 milyar dolar dolaylarındadır. Ekonomisi bilgi teknolojisine dayalı olarak büyümektedir. Elektronik, makine ve ileri teknolojiye dayalı üretim öne çıkmış durumda. İsveç ve Finlandiya'daki uluslararası kuruluşlar üretimlerinin büyük kısmını Estonya'da gerçekleştirmektedirler. Milli gelirin oluşumunda yabancı sermayenin payı üçte birdir. İhracatın yarısına yakını yabancı sermayeli firmalar tarafından yapılmaktadır. Demografi Estonya'nın yaklaşık %70'i etnik Estonlar, nüfusun kalanı ise genelikle eski SSCB'den ülkeye göç etmiş azınlıklardan oluşur. Başkent Tallinn'nin de içinde bulunduğu Harjumaa bölgesi ülkenin en gelişmiş bölgelerinden biridir. Ülkenin resmi dili Fince'yle akraba bir dil olan Estonca'dır. Rusça ülke içinde ağırlıklı olarak konuşulan dillerden biridir. Etnik Ruslar ülkenin kuzeydoğusundaki Ida-Viru bölgesinde yoğunlaşmaktadır. Etnik Yapısı thumb|right|250px|Estonyada yaşayan Ruslar 2002 yılında yapılan sayıma göre Estonya'nın etnik yapısı: * % 70,9 Eston * % 22,7 Rus * % 2,9 Azeri * % 2,1 Ukraynalı * % 1,2 Beyaz Rus * % 0,9 Finli * % 2,3 Diğer Estonlar Fin-Ugor halkları içerisinde yer alan bir Ural kökenli halktır. Baltık bölgesine Finliler gibi Urallar'dan göçmüşlerdir. Finlilere çok yakın bir halktır. Din Estonya'da dini inanç özgürlüğü anayasa ile güvence altına alınmıştır. Dentsu Communication Institute şirketinin yaptığı araştırmaya göre Estonya dünya üzerinde oran olarak en yüksek dinsiz nüfusa sahiptir. Halkın %75.7 sinin herhangi bir dini inancı yoktur. Eurobarometer'in 2005 yılında yaptığı araştırmaya göre de Estonların sadece %16'sı tanrının varlığına inanmaktadır. Bu oranla birlikte Avrupa Birliği içinde de en yüksek dinsizlik oranına sahip ülke konumundadır. Estonya'da en yaygın din diğer İskandinav Ülkeleri'nde olduğu gibi Hıristiyanlık dininin Lütercilik mezhebidir. Ülkede yaşayan Rus azınlıklar genel olarak Hıristiyanlık'ın Doğu Ortodoksluk mezhebindendir. Ülkede Yahudi cemaati ile az sayıda da olsa Tatar ve Azeri kökenli azınlıklardan kaynaklanan Müslüman bir nüfus da mevcuttur. Eston geleneklerinde, halen, eski Pagan Dini'nden kalma etkiler vardır. Bugün, Estonya'da bulunan dini inançları yüzde ve sayı yönünden belirtecek olursak: * % 13,6 Estonya Evancelikal Lüterci Kilisesi * % 12,8 Ortodoks Kilisesi * yaklaşık 6.000 Baptist * yaklaşık 5.700 Roman-Katolik * yaklaşık 1.900 Yahudi * yaklaşık 1.300 Müslüman Ülkede az sayıda Protestan ve Pagan da mevcuttur. Dil Estonya’nın resmi dili olan Estonca, Ural Altay Dil Ailesi'nin Ural koluna bağlı Fin-Ugor dilleri grubuna bağlıdır. Bu yüzden Finlandiya Körfezi’nin diğer tarafında konuşulan Fince’ye çok yakın bir bağa sahiptir. Avrupa’da Hint Avrupa Dil Ailesi'ne bağlı olmayan birkaç dilden biridir. Bazı kelimelerin ödünç alınmasından dolayı birbirleriyle örtüşüyor olmasına rağmen Estonca ve Fince dilleri köken bakımından, coğrafi olarak en yakın komşularıyla akraba değildir. İsveççe, Litvanca ve Rusça dillerinin hepsi Hint Avrupa Dil Ailesi'ne bağlıdır. Rusça, halen kırk ve yetmiş yaşları arasındaki Estonyalı’lar arasında en fazla konuşulan ikinci dildir. Çünkü Rusça, Sovyet Estonyası’nın 1944’ten 1991’e kadar resmi olmayan diliydi. Sovyet döneminde Rusça zorunlu olarak öğretilmekteydi. 1998’de SSCB’den gelen (Genellikle Rusya) birinci ve ikinci kuşak göçmen sanayi işçileri Estonca konuşmuyordu."Kirch, Aksel. "Russians in contemporary Estonia – different strategies of the integration in to the nation-state."" Ancak, 2010 yılına gelindiğinde etnik olarak Estonyalı olmayanların arasında Estonca konuşanların oranı %64,1’e kadar yükseldi.Table ML133, Eesti Statistika Estonyalı'ların en fazla öğrendikleri diller arasında İngilizce, Rusça, Fince, Almanca ve İsveççe bulunuyor. Eğitim 1632 yılında kurulmuş olan dünyanın en eski ve köklü üniversitelerinden biri Estonya'nın Tartu Üniversitesi'dir; dünya ve Avrupa çapında değer görmektedir. Estonya halkı, Küba ile birlikte dünyada en yüksek okuma yazma oranına (%99,8) sahiptir. Dış bağlantılar * Ülkenin Resmi Web Sitesi (''e''Riik) - (İngilizce) *http://www.visitestonia.com/en/ *http://estonia.eu/link.php?url=http://www.visitestonia.com/en/ *http://estonia.eu/link.php?url=http://www.visitestonia.com/en/ *There are also some facts about Estonia in turkish on our embassy page:http://www.estemb.org.tr/tur/estonya Kaynakça Dış linkler Kategori:Liberal demokrasiler Kategori:Cumhuriyetler Kategori:1918'de kurulan bölgeler ve ülkeler Kategori:1991'de kurulan bölgeler ve ülkeler Kategori:Estonya